Did I ever want to grow up?
by Specialshipping19
Summary: Yellow is invited to stay at Red's for a while. When Blue gives her a call, Blue makes doubt creep into Yellow's innocent mind.  Yellow wishes she could grow up. In the morning, she gets a little more than she bargained for... Dumb summary? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Did I ever want to grow up?

_**Hi, it's SS19! (_) I like writing Pokemon Special stories, so this just popped into my mind! I'm dedicating this one to AquaTales, who was the first to favorite Fin and Zoey's Adventure! Also, AquaTales wrote a story about Emerald becoming a girl, so, I thought that was genius! Read Fin and Zoey's Adventure! I'm Zoey, Pokespefan is Fin!**_

On a dark, drizzly morning, Yellow got out from her 'bed'. She was in Pallet Town, and was staying at the Pokemon Center. Red offered to let her stay, but the thought of him being in the same house, sleeping, was too overwhelming.

"Ugh," she muttered, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

She didn't have to change, because she was already in her traveling outfit. She raced to get her pokemon back from the Nurse Joy. She had insisted in healing them for the young pokedex holder, even though Yellow could manage herself in the healing department.

She decided to go say 'hi' to some of her friends, so she started walking around, grabbing a bite to eat.

She turned out the door of the Grocery in Pallet, and then-WHAM, she was on the ground.

"I'm sorry," apologized the person that had bumped into her.

"It's okay," she muttered, making sure her hat was still on.

"Wait-Yellow? What? I thought you were at the Pokemon Center?" asked the boy, who looked up, and was actually Red.

"Red! Uh, ah, um, the center had no food."

"Oh! Yellow, uh, my aunt is coming over, and I would like you to stay for a bit-please? She is unbearable, she says sweetie and munchkins, but you can tell-she's Agatha's worst arbok waiting to pierce. She comes round every year, to see if I've 'progressed'. She thinks if she comes often enough, I'll marry. How crazy, huh?"

"Y-yeah," Yellow mumbled, thinking how her worst nightmare has been confirmed. She had to stay at Red's, or what would Red do? His aunt sounded mean, and how could Yellow leave him?

"You mean, you'll stay?"

"Well…yes," Yellow blushed.

"Ok! Uh, you should come now, cause my aunt is coming tomorrow."

"Ok."

After walking a few blocks to Red's house, Yellow made sure that Red's mom thought that she was Red's guy friend, the boy that helped find Red.

"Why'd you not want her to know you were a girl?" asked Red after Yellow was settled into the extra bed in Red's room.

"Er, wouldn't it be, ah,_weird _if your mom knew it was a girl sleeping in your room?"

Red let that sink in. In fact, he never thought

Yellow as a girl, so to speak. He first thought she was a boy until the battle with Pryce, and since she was usually dressed like a boy, and was so, erm, small and childlike, he never really thought of her as a girl.

"Yeah, that would be bad," cringed Red.

"So, uh, bathroom on the right, and you can put your luggage there," said Red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDDD

This isn't a one-shot. (^o^)

I need you to know now: Yellow wears a bra. Sure, not that it's obvious. I'm thinking maybe a junior one? This is a side-note!

Yellow changed into her jim-jams; a light blue tee with long pants with embroidered pikachus.

Red wasn't really peeking, but Yellow had forgotten to lock the bathroom door, and when it creaked open a bit, Red saw Yellow in only her night pants and bra. Who knew she wore one? It was a junior bra, but Red was a bright red and almost had a nosebleed. Then, having the decency to walk away and act like he saw nothing, walked away and acted like he saw nothing.

When she came out, she called Blue (the girl, since most people complain how they thought Green was the guy) on her pokegear.

"Hi, Blue!"

"Hello, Yellow," grinned Blue evilly.

"I'm at Red's. I'm staying over until his aunt leaves."

"At Red's, hmm? Well, the first sign of growing up Yellow, is the fact you are facing your fears! Now, hurry up and confess! You're getting way more mature now."

"…!"

"Realized the truth, right?"

With that, Yellow hung up. She was glad Red wasn't in the room, or else he might have heard. She was breathing heavily, and was flushed.

'What does Blue mean?' thought Yellow.

Yellow quickly made sure she had her hat on. Yellow was used to sleeping with her hat on, too, but Red had made sure the lock on his door was secure and if Yellow needed, could use the bathroom's other exit, which led to the kitchen. Yellow took off her hat and put her hair in a bun, so that even if Red's mom came in, from the front view, it would just be another boy.

Red brought her a blanket, and he said not to worry. Still, she was still a crimson color up to the time it was light's out.

As she was drifting to sleep, she was thinking about if she were to grow up, would Red like her better? If it did, then, she wished she would grow up.

'I wish I could grow up, so Red would like me better,' thought Yellow, 'If he likes me better grown-up, then, I wish I could grow up.'

Why couldn't people tell if she was a girl? Not that she was mad, but she was almost seventeen!

The next day, she was still sleepy, so she decided to sleep in for a bit. Red's aunt wasn't supposed to show up until ten, so why wake up at six?

That was until Green and Blue came. As the gym leader of Viridian, he shouldn't have been there, but he got his hologram to work without breaks so he was actually allowed off.

Blue, as usual, had a grin and had stories about how she was having fun, doing stuff.

Yellow was still in bed, and hadn't greeted them yet. Downstairs, Red's mom was absolutely delighted. Then, Red's mom left for groceries. Red's aunt loved meeting his close-knit group of friends.

"Hi, Green, Blue," greeted Red, "Yellow is tired, still, so maybe you should stay here."

"Oh, ok," sighed Blue, probably thinking about how she could tease Yellow.

"…" Green's face was blank, but he occasionally 'accidentally' brushed hands with Blue.

"Well, Blue, if you want to see Yellow really badly, then you can go upstairs. She's probably awake by now," said Red.

Blue climbed upstairs and said, "Don't come in yet."

Red and Green were both pink, thinking Yellow was putting on her clothes or something like that.

When Blue opened the door to Red's bedroom, she saw something she hadn't expected. Something different. Something totally not the sweet, little girl, Yellow…

_**This is SS19, reporting for duty! Personally, it's really weird…I used to like pearlshipping, but…Paul can change. I sort of like to support the shippings that seem unique. Except for Specialshipping! That is totally going to work. Also, I used to support Blue (or Green) x Silver, but I re-read the Red, Blue, and Green saga and I thought it might work out for Oldrival! Also, please review! **_


	2. The Change

Did I ever want to grow up?

Chap: Blue's Bad Prediction

Previously…

Clips:

"_At Red's, hmm? Well, the first sign of growing up Yellow, is the fact you are facing your fears! Now, hurry up and confess! You're getting way more mature now."_

'_If he likes me better grown-up, then, I wish I could grow up.'_

_When Blue opened the door to Red's bedroom, she saw something she hadn't expected. Something different. Something totally not the sweet, little girl, Yellow…_

**I took clips from the previous chapter, just to get you all…excited. **

**Yellow: SS19…doesn't own pokemon.**

Blue screamed, "RED! GREEN! IN HERE!"

Fortunately, Red's mom had gone to the market after Blue and Green arrived, knowing the house was safe as long as the dex-holders were here.

"AHHH!" screamed Blue again, backing away from the door.

"W-what happened, Blue?" asked Red and Green in unison as the raced up the stairs.

"S-see f-f-for y-yourself," whispered Blue, thinking how her prediction might not have been so great.

"Uhg…How do you expect me to sleep with this noi-Red?" complained a voice.

"I-is that Y-yellow's voice?" stuttered Red uncertainly, thinking how it seemed more mature, even adult-like.

"It is Red! And Blue, Green?" yelled the voice from inside, and the person flung open the door.

"AAAHHH!" screamed the boys, totally not expecting the sight.

It was Yellow, but not Yellow. The girl in the door way had blonde hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing Yellow's night clothes-but she wasn't _Yellow._ The girl's hair was long and in a ponytail, too. Her hazel eyes were caring, like Yellow's, but has a different feel to them. As for anything else this girl had in common with Yellow, it was almost nothing. She looked- as some people might say- _hot._ She was five foot two and looked like Blue when she was thirteen. The boys were screaming in their heads, 'I am not a pervert! I am not a pervert!'

She was wearing exactly what Yellow had been wearing last night, except it was fitting her perfectly-not loose and big.

Un-noticed by the boys, Blue was grinning evilly. She had heard somewhere that if someone wished upon a cleffable on a full moon, the wish would come true. Blue had floated up near Red's house and made sure that cleffable was close enough to the full moon, but could hear Yellow's thoughts, and waited. What Blue had said to Yellow worked: Confess, mature, grown-up; they worked on Yellow. She had made sure they would work, and with Yellow's overpowering crush still lingering, she had made small, gullible Yellow wish something that would make sure Red had the same feelings.

"OH MY LUGIA! WHAT IN THE NAME OF DEOXYS IS GOIN' ON?" screamed the boys.

"What do you mean?" the girl said, in panic.

"Y-YELLOW, YOU'RE D-D-DIFFERENT! BLUE, DO SOMETHING! GET HER DRESSED! GAHHHHHH, MY EYES!" screamed Red.

"Ok, Yellow, I'll lend you some clothes of mine," offered Blue, grasping Yellow's hands uncomfortably. Not long ago, Yellow was to her neck, and now she was at least at Blue's eyes.

"Oh, Blue? Uh…what happened?" asked Yellow.

"I'll explain when you get dressed."

The boys were in a shock, but Green recovered more quickly.

"Pesky girl! Blue must have done something, see how calm she acted?"

"Maybe…but this is serious. Yellow isn't Yellow!"

Then, in the restroom, the boys heard loud screaming: "AAAHHH! I-I!" "HOLD STILL! HERE, WEAR THIS YELLOW TEE AND MY OLD DRESS! WEAR THIS BR-!" "AAAH! IT FITS! AHH!" "STOP SQUIRMING, YELLOW!" "BLUE, THIS IS SERIOUS!" CRASH, BANG, SLAM, TRIP-the works.

"AAAHHH!" Yellow screamed as she ran down the stairs, wearing the clothes Blue had mysteriously had in her bag. She had her hair in a ponytail, as usual. A yellow tee was under the black dress that Blue used to wear. Then, as clumsy as Yellow was sometimes, she tripped down the stairs and was sent flying.

Red's instincts took over. He caught her, but she wasn't as light as when she was Yellow. He fell backward, and _she _was on top on him. Both of them were a bright maroon.

"I-I'm sorry, Red."

"Hello?" called a voice, coming from the door, "Red, sweets, what's going on?"

"AUNT MERIA?" Red got off Yellow quickly.

"Yes, munchkins."

"…" an uncomfortable silence fell upon the dex holders.

They all thought, 'This is going to be a long, long day.'

**This chapter might make you think I'm a bad, bad person. But that's wrong! I just want to make something interesting…like Byakuei's stories! And AquaDragon_28's too! (TT^TT)**

**Yup, and the person who guessed right…was…ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO GUESSED WHAT I WROTE! (^_(^_(^_(^-^)**


	3. Red faints!

Did I ever want to grow up?

Chapter 3:

_**Me: Hello, This is SS19! Disclaimer, Red.**_

_**Red: What? Huh?**_

_**Me: Do disclaimer, dude.**_

_**Red: SS19 doesn't own Pokemon.**_

_**Me: Ahem.**_

_**Red: Oh, yeah. She only owns this story and semi-owns the Ruby version.**_

_**Me: AHEM. (Takes out MegaMallet)**_

_**Red: Seriously? (blushes) If…she…owned Pokemon…she…would…stick…Yellow…and…I…together.**_

_**Me: Good!**_

_**Yellow: Er…Red? What did you just say?**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDD**_

This was too much for Yellow. She ran to Red's room.

"Who was that, RedSweets?" Red's aunt asked with fake sweetness.

"Yellow, a pokedex-holder," Red said, clenching his fist.

"Well, what did you do to her? Did you _dump _her?"

"No!" screamed Red in rage before he ran to his room.

In Red's room, Yellow was staring at her reflection in the bathroom.

'_What the…?'_

"Yellow," Red said softly, making sure not to startle her.

"What, Red? What has happened?" Yellow sounded on the verge of tears. Her normally cheerful, upbeat eyes were full of pure pain, confusion so deep and dark, it seemed as though the hazel orbs were hollow and empty.

"Yellow, don't worry; we'll find a way," Red reassured the healer. Though, he himself did not know how.

"B-but how did it happen, in the first place?" Yellow asked, a tear trickling down her sad face.

"I don't know, I don't know," sighed Red, sitting down. All of a sudden, he felt woozy.

"Red? RED!" screamed Yellow, seeing how he was fainting.

Luckily, Aunt Meria was out, going to get some 'smackin' good' perfume.

"GREEN! BLUE! HELP!" yelled Yellow, shaking Red, "HE'S UNCONSCIOUS!"

Two hours later…

"Red? Are you alright?" asked Yellow in concern when she saw Red was awake.

"Yeah…" Red said groggily, rubbing his head, "How long…?"

"Two hours!" Blue scolded, "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Red said in scorn.

"OOOH! I know," Blue said with a devious grin, "You saw Yellow, huh? She's pretty, HUH?"

"W-wah! N-n-n-nooo!" Yellow and Red stuttered in unison.

"Really?" Blue said, looking evil.

Green thought,' _Come on, pesky girl. Don't do it, ok? This will be bad if you do…'_

_**SS19, all aboard the S.S. 19! CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA! Do you read Zoey and Fin's Adventure in Pokspe? Then, you must know my favorite line, Down to the floor, Beat to the core! Muahahahaha!**_


	4. The Johto Holders come!

Did I ever want to grow up?

Chapter 4: The Johto holders come!...Well, at least 2…

_**Ok, so, last time was a cliffhanger! Wooh! Oh, and yeah, All I Need is Staryu 2 is out! Uh, unknown reader…'X', I like oldrival because if Silver hooks up with Blue, how bout Green?**_

_**This is my best story yet! **_

"Why don't you guys go on a date?" asked Blue, smirking with malice.

"WAAAHHH?" screamed Yellow and Red, both fainting.

"Pesky girl…Yellow sleeps a lot, so look what you did!" scolded Green.

"So? They are lovers!"

"How about his Aunt?"

"She went to the hospital…something about her health or whatnot."

"HEY, EVERYBODY!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Shush, Gold!" scolded an also familiar voice.

"Aww, Super-Serious Gal, Can't I say Hi?"

"GOLD? CHRIS?" cried Blue and Green.

"Yup!" Gold yelled back, "I'm coming up!"

"NOOO!"

It was too late; Gold came in, flanked by Chris.

"WOAH! Who is that lady next to Red? Why does she look like Yellow?" Gold asked.

"Well…that is Yellow," Blue said.

"WHAT? Are you pulling my leg?"

"No," Green sighed, "But I wish I was."

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"Well…" Bleu confessed, "I admit! I did the old legendary Cleffable and Full Moon technique!"

"WHAT? Pesky girl, how could you?" Green practically yelled.

"I just want them to confess! It is so obvious they like each other!"

"How do you reverse it?" Chris pressed.

"The purpose it was meant for has to be fulfilled by the next full moon," Blue said a-matter-a-fact-ly, "Or else it will stay that way."

"YOU DID IT?" Red cried out, jumping out of bed.

"You're awake?" Blue gasped.

"So is Yellow," Red replied grimly, motioning for Yellow to get up, "We were up since Gold's yell."

"I can't believe you did this, Blue!" cried Yellow, tears in her eyes, "You had it all planned! All because of your goal!"

With that, Yellow ran outside, trying to reach Viridian.

Red started running after her, but Green pulled him back.

"She'll come back," assured Green, "She needs to think over her feelings. And maybe you need to, too, Red."

_**This was a short chapter, but I couldn't really do much with the pressure of my school report…that took most of my energy. I will promise you this, though: All the dex-holders besides the Sinnoh ones will know of this!**_


	5. Silver comes to visitkinda

Chapter 5: Silver comes to visit.

Previously, on Did I ever want to grow up?

"_I can't believe you did this, Blue!" cried Yellow, tears in her eyes, "You had it all planned! All because of your goal!"_

_With that, Yellow ran outside, trying to reach Viridian._

_Red started running after her, but Green pulled him back._

"_She'll come back," assured Green, "She needs to think over her feelings. And maybe you need to, too, Red."_

_**Hello, this is Specialshipping19! I really like this story, so I am planning on continuing this for at least ten more chapters! I do warn you, though…I will be taking a 'break', as some might call it, but actually, I'll be working on making longer chapters. All Silver x Blue fans, don't flame me! I just think that Green and Blue can go together, especially after Blue's change in character near the end of the FRLG saga. If you really want it, I will make a story with Green x OC. DIEWTGU, however, will remain a Oldrivalshipping and specialshipping story. OOPS! I forgot Disclaimer a bunch of times…Shoot. Well, this is , so what do you expect? The Pokemon Special author writing specialshipping fanfictions? …Actually, that'd be wonderful! Specialshipping would be canon!**_

-In the Viridian Forest-

Small sobs could be heard from the otherwise silent forest. Wild pokemon flocked near the blessed girl crying in the trees, trying to comfort her. She just kept on crying, tears streaming down her face. Her hazel eyes were filled with hurt, and her golden blond tresses were tangled from the trees she had run through. She had bloody scrapes on her legs, and the watery tears stung the small gash she had on her cheek. She ignored the pain on her skin; for she had a pain in her heart more tremendous than any wound that could be inflicted: Betrayal.

She thought over her Blue's words; of course they were true. The only way she would confess to Red would be if there were some extra seams adding to the main roof.

'_Blue,'_ she thought, _'Y-you…'_

Before she finished her thoughts, a figure with long, red hair walked over to her. He had startling silver eyes and spoke to her with concern.

"Hello. Have you seen a girl name Yellow?" he asked, not realizing-with all the cuts, tears, -and the different look-that the girl he was asking was really Yellow.

"N-No," she muttered, remembering that he might not know her true name, "but I'm Amarillo."

"Amarillo," he said in monotone. "What an uncommon name."

Silver stared at the girl sitting at the base of the old oak. She seemed so familiar, yet he could not quite place his finger on it.

'_Why are all the pokemon flocking to her? Wait…how could I be so dumb? Amarillo is Yellow in a different language!' _

"Yellow." Yellow looked up at Silver, not that surprised that Silver had found out.

"Yes?"

"…I'm letting you off this time, Yellow. Blue sent me here, but given the circumstances…" Silver said, as Yellow blushed, "I'm letting you stay."

Silver walked away, leaving the weepy girl cry and gather her thoughts again.

-Red's House-

After Yellow ran away, Red called Aunt Meria, asking about her health ("Oh, how sweet, Red-coo! I'm fine! Fine for an obese, anyway!"), even though he was just doing it to please his mom (Who had come home 15 minutes after Yellow left.)

Now, the 2 Johto holders and 2 of the Kanto holders were in the living room, waiting for Red to come out from his room.

Up in Red's room, however, was empty.

Red had snuck out with Aero, hoping to reach Viridian to get to Yellow. As he flew through the towns, he thought about the young girl that he had known for years. She was brave when she had fought Lance-even though he hadn't even known she was a girl yet. She was so brave, despite her kind demeanor. Red knew she had...feelings, as Green had told him, but he didn't know that…Blue would sink so low as to trick Yellow. Kind, innocent Yellow. How could she?

He finally reached the clear forest of Viridian and spotted Yellow crying and-OHMYDEOXYS-bleeding.

"YELLOW!" he yelled, jumping down from Aero. Unfortunately, he sprained his ankle.

"R-Red! W-what are you doing here-? Wait-You are hurt!" Yellow exclaimed in surprise, rushing to Red.

"It-It's just a sprained ankle," he mumbled, holding his ankle in pain.

"Red! Let me try and heal it," she said forcefully, and held her hands above his ankle. A light engulfed the two, and within seconds, his ankle was perfectly fine.

"Thanks, Yellow…" Red stared at the sleeping girl on his lap.

Three hours later, Yellow woke up to find Red's jacket (The vest he wears) and a note next to her.

'_**Yellow, **_

_**Thanks for healing my ankle. How did you do that? Well, I'm off to my house, 'cause Green was yelling. 'What in the name of Arceus persuaded me to go and sneak out?' through the PokeGear and I had to get back. Well, hope you aren't too sleepy! –Red.'**_

'_Guess I'd better get back,'_ thought Yellow, oblivious to the fact that Red had given her his jacket.

Then, a shadow could be seen across from the silent, lush field of grass. Yellow gasped, "Can it really be-?"

_**XD;; I am sorry for the Cliffhanger, but since all the authors I read are betraying me with cliffs, I'm doing one major one here. Don't worry! I'll update within the next week. Sorry all Green and OC fans, but I will make one where Green and an OC have…friendship. Dudes, if you really want Green and OC romance, then you have to pester me…badly. Review telling me if you want the OC named Rita or Emerzantina! Just kidding on Emerzantina…that is too hard for me to spell! So here are the options: Rita, Emily, and Tammie. SS19, out!**_

_**PS: DO YOU REALLY WANT EMERZANTINA?**_


	6. Reveal your past

**Preview for Shattered Memories: Extra!**

**Shattered Memories: The Darkness; trailer (Not the chappy!)**

**Narrator: Yellow had been engaged to Red for nearly a year; Green and Blue the same. Now, they were trying to think of the most suitable date for the wedding. But all was not well…oh well, cut to the main part. 'But all was not well' is way over-rated! **

**So anyway, Yellow was feeling…on the edge lately. On the edge of snapping, that is. For reasons unknown, she was having the weirdest cravings. None of them were meat, oddly. (Pretend that burgers can be made without murdering MilkTank.) She liked having a cheeseburger once or twice, but now she was eating jellied eggs and jam on wheat bread. Of course, no one knew why. Red thought that she was just doing it for the heck of it. Of course, Green and Blue both had some idea…something that started with a 'p', the told Red.**

"**P?" Red asked. "Wait… 'Protector'? As in Protector of the Forest? Is she having problems!"**

**It's totally different, Red; totally different. **

**Well, again about Emerzantina, Emily, and whatnot. Cast your vote! Oh, and some reviews to address:**

**delighted slice: **

**wow, intense chapter, but did i miss something, how did Yellow get cut? was it from running through the forest? anyway, as for Green and OC, Rita might be a**

**good name, but I gotta say Ezmarelda, just to see how often the spelling gets messed up lol. anyway, thanks for anther great chapter.**

**Well, uh, DS-can I call you DS?-thanks! You're one of the loyal reviewers! Well anyway, it's Emerzantina…I think. LOL, I forgot it…oh well. So yeah, Yellow gets cut by running through the forest. Thanks, here's a virtual cookie; oatmeal raisin, cheese, or chocolate chip? PS: Ezmarelda sounds like some old lady's name.**

**From anonymous viewer: X**

**1st, the chapter: Yayayayayayay thank you for the update! I love this story, seriously. It's really, really good, better then a lot of Specialshipping stories I've seen. Just so you know. ;)**

**2nd: Uh, about my, erm, outspoken opinions: they were given with a bit of tongue-in-cheek. I'm not THAT insane about different ships. Although, the offer of a OCxGreen story was very nice. :) I really, really don't mind the**

**oldrivalshipping as much as it might have seemed. Sorry if it came across as flaming. ^^; I was only half serious about that stuff.**

**Oh, and I cast my vote for Emerzantina. JUST KIDDING Emily sounds nice. ^^**

**Favorite line: 'He finally reached the clear forest of Viridian and spotted Yellow crying and-OHMYDEOXYS-bleeding.'**

**Keep up the good work! Love this story!**

**Finessefully,**

**Your Loyal, Non-Flaming Reader, **

**Thanks, X! No, I didn't think it was flames…not really. Otherwise I would have taken out my new, ultra wonderful, BLUE fire extinguisher! Nice, huh? Well anyway, Emily is good. Maybe Emily Emerzantina Enders? I think I've heard of Emily Enders somewhere…(racks brain) but I can't put my finger on it. Well, she can also be Emily Emerzantina Kindle, or E.E.K. for short! Sorry if that insulted you, the uh, E.E.K.**

**Well, thanks! I like the OHMYDEOXYS part too, just to emphasize how he cares for Yellow. **

**~SS19**

**Ok, so I'm feeling guilty now…it's currently 12/3/10, and I feel really guilty without this update you guys are begging me for! So I decided to write the chapter; right here and now. Sorry if Yellow is a bit OOC, but it is essential. Some swearing, not too heavy. **

"Yes, it can," replied the person in the shadows.

"B-But…I thought you were dead!" Yellow shrieked, raising her voice. "You betrayed me!"

"No, Amarillo, I did not," smirked the figure.

"Who said you could use my real name, you…brutal idiot from hell!"

"Well, Amarillo, seeing as you are cussing at me, you must hate to see me again."

"Of course! " screamed the young pokedex holder, falling to her knees. "You used me! You tricked me! You left me to suffer! You found out about my powers, then you told…your master about me, and he did _things_ to me! And you never showed any remorse. Not even about how I was your friend, your only friend..." (A/N 'Things' is not an M rated thing.)

"Aww, little Amarillo sad?" sneered the figure, now acting completely different than before.

"Stop that! STOP THAT, HU-KASA!" wailed Yellow, now looking like she'd die from the memory.

"Hu-Kasa is now more, Bosque Verde. She went away a long time ago. I'm not the sweet little girl that needs friends. I'm Bao-Mina-Hurato! Better known as Toxin-Wing." (A/N: Toxin-Wing changed her name to Bao-Mina-Hurato, but because her Zubat can spit toxin on its wings and use slash, people started to call her that.)

"You know you still have the scar, Amar," taunted Toxin-Wing.

"DON'T CALL ME AMAR, YOU DAMN BETRAYING SCUM! YOU WILL NEVER BE WELCOMED WITH ME EVER AGAIN!"

"Well, you really have matured, Amarillo."

The cloaked figure now flung her cloak off, revealing…nothing. Was it all an illusion?

"I know you were there," growled Yellow, fighting back the urge to utter more curse words at the limp cloak on the ground. "You were taught by the vicious villain known all over the world. You simply disappeared."

With that, Yellow allowed one tear to escape, then called Dody out to carry her back to Red's.

-At Red's-_-"

Red had returned, and to his surprise, Green didn't scream at him about his rashness. Blue was quiet, which was odd, Gold had left to get them fries, and Crystal was thinking of plans to fulfill the reason.

DING DONG

"Hello?" answered Red, opening the door.

"Hi," said the girl shyly, "Are you Red of Pallet Town?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was wondering if I could give this to Yellow."

"Sure, just leave it there."

Shortly after the girl left, Yellow returned, which did not go unnoticed.

"Hi," she muttered, still miffed about what happened earlier.

"Hey! Someone gave you fan mail," welcomed  
Red, handing the small mud colored box to Yellow.

"AHH! Don't g-give it to me!" shrieked Yellow, backing away from the box.

"What's wrong?"

"P-Please, no t-time t-t-t-to e-e-explain!"

"Who wants fri-!" Gold asked, then promptly bumped into Yellow.

"AAAIIEE!" cried Yellow, falling on top of the box.

The box glowed a bright crimson, the color of blood, and the dex-holders gaped in surprise. But not Yellow; she was too scared to do anything, much less gape.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" wailed Yellow in pain, clutching her heart, feeling like the venom of a million Arboks had been injected straight into her veins.

"No…no…" she pleaded, tears trickling down her wide, frightened eyes. She was twitching uncontrollably and her scrapes seemed to burn.

"YELLOW!" screamed Red, watching in horror at the scene.

"No…n-no, Hu-Kasa…please don't!"

Red ran over to Yellow, who looked lost in her own nightmare. Her hazel eyes were open with tears, and she was in a begging position.

"Yellow! What's wrong? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have insisted this!" sobbed Red, trying to get to Yellow, but to no avail. The box-and she-glowed with a crimson light. By now, Yellow's hazel eyes looked blank, even white, and she was frozen. The tears still streamed down her face.

Finally after what seemed like hours to the dex-holders, but only 15 minutes in reality, the glowing died and Yellow fell in a heap, unconscious.

Red picked her up and took her to his room. She wasn't that heavy, but she wasn't as light as normal Yellow. He was so guilty; why did he have to insist so much on her to open the box? (A/N When in reality, he didn't insist much) He set her down on the spare bed she had used the night before, and checked her pulse. He gasped; it was very fast, like she was still in a horribly frightened state. 'Is she still having her nightmare?' pondered a shocked Red.

_-In Yellow's Head-_

_Flashback (Not Yellow's POV)_

_This was Hu-Kasa's first day at Viridian Elementary, 5__th__ grade…_

"_Class, please welcome our new student. Her name is Hu-Kasa," announced the teacher._

"_How 'bout her last name?" asked one student._

"_We don't know," sighed the teacher, "She is from an anonymous couple that dropped her off for adoption when she was very young; she is here from the adoption center."_

"_Hu-Kasa, you may sit with Amarillo over there."_

_The auburn haired girl walked over to a blonde ponytail haired girl that was smiling cheerfully at her._

_You might expect that, given the fact that Hu-Kasa was new, she would try and make a good impression on might-be friends. Hu-Kasa, however, said exactly what was on her mind._

"_You know, Amarillo, your name sounds like Armadillo."_

_Amarillo frowned slightly, then laughed, "Well, Hu-Kasa, I guess so."_

_Flashback (6__th__ grade)_

"_Amarillo."_

_Amarillo turned around, not expecting Hu-Kasa to call her real name. She usually liked to be called Amar or Rillo, and even Armadillo._

"_Yes, Hu-Kasa?"_

"_I…" Hu-Kasa paused. "I took a, um, job."_

"_Wonderful!"_

"_Except…It involves getting someone's blood sample."_

_Amarillo, unaware of the fact of what that meant, 'accidentally' got a paper-cut and gave some drops of blood to Hu-Kasa._

'_Thank you, Amar,' thought Hu-Kasa evilly. 'Your blood will do well in the experiments.'_

_**So…was it epic? Anyway, it's sort of weird…I had the beginning all planned out, and the end too, but not the middle. It was hard to write this chapter…I am sooooo super sorry Yellow!**_


	7. Chapter of Revealingness

_**Ok, so last chapter was so epic! Poor Yellow…well, now, this chapter will even longer and even more epic! Well, some songs on here, I'll acknowledge them later…this chapter will hopefully have lots of specialshipping!**_

"OHMYDEOXYS, Yellow's pulse is…way too high!" yelled Red in panic, almost tripping down the stair-rail.

"What?" Chris exclaimed. "How high?"

"…check!"

Chris, being the only one with at least some pediatric practice, leapt into action and rushed up stairs.

"Red's right! Her pulse is too high to be healthy!"

Blue, Green, Gold, and Red all rushed up. Red was such in a hurry to get up, he tripped Blue, sending her toppling onto Green. Gold groaned, hoping Blue would land on him. Red muttered a quick 'sorry,' and hurried to Yellow's side. She was breathing in quick, sharp breathes, and even gasped once or twice, almost opening her eyes. She seemed to be in a trance; she did many movements and talked in her sleep, but did not wake.

"I think I can tap into her mind so we can see what is bothering her!" Chris said. "Just give me a minute-"

She hooked some plug-things that she had conveniently had onto Yellow's forehead and hooked the ends of them to the computer.

"There!"

-In Yellow's Head, shown on screen-

_Flashback_

"_H-Hu-Kasa? W-Where are you taking me?" a young version of Yellow asked. She looked about eleven. _

"_To where I work!" Hu-Kasa said cheerily. "My boss wants to meet my lovely friend!"_

"_O-Oh…okay," Yellow hastily agreed._

_Hu-Kasa dragged Yellow to the building entitled 'Eht Terces fo Naidiriv'._

_When they got inside, Hu-Kasa took Yellow to a room marked 'Employee Only'._

"_Amarillo," Hu-Kasa whispered, delight and malice shining on her face. "Meet…my master."_

_Amarillo gasped as she recognized the face of the man. She had never met him, but recognized by his cold eyes and eerily icy feeling he gave. _

"_Wahh…Hu-Kasa…you work for…him?" Yellow gasped, stuttering._

"_Well, Hu-Kasa," the man said in his booming voice. "You served me well."_

"_Yes, master."_

"_Now you may leave. You shall be my apprentice."_

_Hu-Kassa krept out silently, leaving Amarillo to that evil man._

"_Now, Amarillo de Bosque Verde, you shall give me the secret. What powers do you possess? Tell me!"_

"_N-N-No!" Amarillo shrieked. _

"_Then you leave me no choice," cackled the man, injecting a needle into her arm. She wailed as a lot of her blood was being sucked up into the tube, feeding the experiment machine in the corner. Her face paled from the loss of blood, and she crumpled to the floor. Dots began to appear on the screen, and the last thing that could be heard was the man's chortle, "Your blood will do nicely."_

_-End-_

"I can't believe Yellow went through that," sobbed Blue. "And I did so much to hurt her more."

"Well, at least we know who tormented her," said Red grimly. "And who to destroy."

"Who?" asked Crystal. She didn't recognize the man.

"...Gespaccho."

"Gespaccho?" Chris asked in disbelief. What type of evil, horrible villain had a name like that?

"I know you don't believe us, but listen. Gespaccho is only his outer name, meaning that it's only his cover. Only his minions know his true name. You probably know him as…World Gorger," Red explained.

"WORLD GORGER? The horrible…stalker that was a player, and set a bomb in Elm's lab that almost went off last year?" Chris gasped. She had never seen him before, but knew his name.

"Yes."

"Which leaves us this: what is he planning with Yellow?"

"I don't know," answered Crystal. "But it isn't good."

222222222222222222222

"Master," said a voice in the shadows. "Shall we make our move?"

"No," the man replied. "We shall wait until the full moon. That is when the pokemon will come out, and her blood will be old enough!"

"Yes, master, oh Great One. Shall I conduct phase 3?"

"Yes, get it ready. Now plant the seeds of destruction!"

33333333333333333333333333

The pokedex holders where relieved when Chris said that it was the end of Yellow's nightmare. Then a DING DONG could be heard from the door.

Chris went to open it.

"SURPRISE!" yelled Sapphire and Ruby in unison.

"Jinx!" screamed Sapphire right afterwards.

"Ruby," Crystal said, earning a groan from Sapph. "Sapph. What a nice surprise, but for what occasion? And, well, we have a problem-"

"OH! Well, we were just in Kanto so we decided to drop by…Rald is coming too!" said Sapph.

"Well…if you're here, you can help us defeat him anyway," Chris said.

"Defeat who? Is Red battling you all?"

"No," answered Crystal gravely. "Come inside."

Crystal ushered them inside, then heard a yell, "CHRIS!"

She race upstairs, with Ruby and Sapph in her tow.

"Crystal…" a soft voice said.

"Yellow! You're awake!" exclaimed Chris, hugging Yellow, Along with Blue. Sapph didn't because she didn't know what the Ho-Oh was going on.

"Um, Crystal, why are you saying that Yellow just woke up?" asked Sapph rudely.

"You see…" Green explained the story. Sapph and Ruby gasped at the correct moments, and stayed silent when they need too. (I got this line from Harry Potter, The Sorcerer's Stone.)

"Well…we need to cheer you guys up," said Ruby kindly. (OOC, sorry!)

"Let's make food for them!" suggested Sapph, racing down the stairs to the kitchen.

"…You know, with all this happening, Red, I never noticed, but now, I do. Where's your aunt, Meria?" asked Green.

"…GOOD POINT! And…where's my mom? Wasn't she here before?" Red gasped.

BRRRRIIIIIINNNGGGG!

"Hello?" Blue answered into the phone in a fake, sweet voice.

"Oh, Blue! Aunt Meria has disappeared!" exclaimed the woman on the other line.

"May I know whom I am speaking with?"

"Oh, yes! You don't know! I am Red's mom, except, well, I am borrowing a bad phone to call you."

"Where are you now, Sensei?" Blue asked, and added 'sensei' for effect.

"I will be assisting the Poke Police!" Red's mom answered. She had bought Blue's bait.

"Ok, thank you, Sensei," Blue said with finality, then hung-up.

"Well, that answers your question," Green said.

"B-Blue…c-c-c-can I sp-speak w-with y-you i-in private?" asked Yellow, coughing and spluttering.

"Sure," Blue replied with real kindness, ushering for the others to go out. Even Gold complied with her wishes.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"W-When…" Yellow coughed. "You…confessed th-that y-you d-d-did it, I f-felt…b-betrayed. B-Blue, you're m-my b-best…friend."

Blue felt instantly guilty. How could she not? Yellow had met Blue before everyone else-besides Red-and had since then formed a friendship. What type of a friend does these things to her friend? A bad one, at that. Yellow was kind and naive, but she was someone that could smile and make the room seem like heaven on earth. Blue, who had never had a mother until recently, felt that must be why she had clung to Yellow. Yellow may have been younger and smaller, but her attitude was the same. Kind, caring, and devoted to her friends were words to describe Yellow. That was what a mother was supposed to be like. Kind, caring, devoted to her family, and healing. A mother was all that. And so was Yellow. She may have not had the years of experience that a mom may have had, but Yellow was like that. Blue had a feeling Yellow would be a better mom than her.

"I-I'm sorry, Yellow," whispered Blue guiltily.

"It's ok," Yellow whispered back, leaning towards Blue. Then her head fell onto Blue's shoulder, and she said, "I forgive you."

Blue almost forgot that Yellow was a matured Yellow, and attempted to get her out of bed. Then she realized about the extra weight.

"Yellow! Blue!" screamed Sapphire. "We have OJ (Oran Juice) and if you want, Sudowoodo brand Sparkling Cider!"

"Don't yell so loud, Yellow's sick," Ruby scolded Sapph.

"Thanks, guys," Yellow thanked them gratefully, "I'll have some OJ."

Ruby and Sapph were still getting used to Yellow in the matured form, so they were surprised when Yellow got up to get her glass, that she was as tall as Sapph.

After they all had food, they decided to turn in for the night. (Yes, it's, by now, 10:00 pm!)

Yellow gazed up at the stars from Red's extra bed. Red's sleeping form, breathing slowly and peacefully, was on the bed besides her's.

In her head, a song she had heard Blue play in front of her played over and over in her head:

_Bum bum be dum, bum bum be dum bum…_

…_My mind's in Disturbia…_

'So true…' thought Yellow. 'But not just my mind.'

_**Ok, so this was long! Say thanks, please…I spent 2 whole hours on the point where the 3s were. I only put part of Disturbia because I didn't need the whole song. I will also be having a contest:**_

_**Recommend me to someone you know! (Online)**_

_**If they read and review, then tell them to say you recommended it! If you are the one that the most readers listen to, then you get a free oneshot dedicated to you, and the pairing shall be yours to decide! (Besides luckyshipping and RedxMisty or yaoi and yuri)**_


	8. Chapter of Lightness

Did I ever want to grow up?

_**I am hoping this chapter will be very long. This chapter may contain a little Yellow drama, and for that I am so sorry. It will, as Delighted Slice says, be quite light-hearted. **_

"Yellow?" asked Red groggily, upon noticing that the bed next to his was empty.

"Yes?" answered a voice from the restroom.

"Uh, nothing…" Red blushed.

"Well…Red, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Um…well, you know how you saw my memories of Hu-Kasa and all…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to hear my take on those memories to reveal info."

"Sure."

Yellow stepped out of the restroom, wearing her new usual, a yellow tee and Blue's black dress. Her hair was very long now, and when she walked up to Red, she was at his eye level. She sat down, looking at her lap.

"Red…she was my first friend there. Many people were going to be my friends, but they were scared when they discovered my power. It's a healing power, but…I have something most people don't. That's why kids where scared…but Hu-Kasa, she was the first kid that ever stuck by me, even when I told her my power."

"Yellow, I-I-I didn't know-"

"No, It's fine," Yellow sighed. "You know…When I got back to my house after the challenge back at the Battle Frontier, I got a letter. It was from my scared friend, Nina. It said: 'Dear Amarillo, or Yellow,

When I found out there was a new pokedex holder, I was so excited. When I saw your face, I thought, 'Is that Amarillo? But he's a guy, she's a girl.' When you were turned into a statue, following many unfortunate events, everyone in the whole wide world knew you were a girl. I can't believe I was so cruel.

I hope you forgive me,

Nina.'"

"Yellow…you must have been…terrified."

"To say the least," Yellow said, somewhat bitterly.

"Yellow, I can't believe I let you go through…all that. You took the risk of a pokedex holder. You shouldn't have. I shouldn't have let you go through those hardships just to rescue me, rescue everyone…" Red started scolding himself.

"Red! Don't say that…I wanted to help you. You helped me, rescuing me from the Dratini, got me Ratty, and you even defeated Giovanni! I had so much to thank you for…"

Yellow started crying. She felt so useless and spoiled. They were going to defeat a horrible man, just because he was tied in with her. She had to wish that she would grow up, when inside, she knew he would never want that. How could she have been so naive and gullible? She got up, then ran, ignoring Red's protests. She ran and ran, not knowing where she was going. She wasn't going to cause her friends harm anymore. She was going to face Hu-Kasa, or Toxin-Wing.

When she stopped running, she found herself at the place Hu-Kasa and she had always went to play. It was old and rusted now, the occasional _creak_ making the scene even more sad. She sat on the swing, swinging back and forth, crying her eyes out. Her once kind and cheerful hazel eyes were so empty, it was like she had depression-which she did have, now. So much had changed because of Blue's plan, but Yellow still didn't blame Blue. She blamed herself for everything now.

Then, a powerful gust of wind blew a paper into Yellow's un-expecting hand. It was a newspaper article from the Kanto Times. (A/N: …New York Times…)

**TOXIN-WING AIMS FOR THE POKEDEX HOLDERS!**

**Toxin-Wing, a much feared criminal, was spotted near Prof Oak's lab. She was trying to break in, as she had her equally feared Zubat slicing at the poor building. We bring you our interview with Prof Oak:**

**Q: Do you know why she was attempting to break in?**

**A: No, I am afraid not. Perhaps she has a grudge with one of our pokedex holders.**

**Q: Are you going to call the pokedex holders to take care of her?**

**A: And give her what she wants? No. Of course not. **

**Q: Do you have a guess to whom she might have a grudge with?**

**A: Red, maybe, or Silver. Possibly even Green or Blue. I can't imagine any of the Hoen or Sinnoh having a grudge with her. I can't imagine Yellow either, she's too nice.**

**Q: Do you think she will try and go against the pokedex holders, who are currently in the Kanto?**

**A: Yes. I am not giving you any exact places, but yes, she will strike.**

**Q: Do you have any info on Toxin-Wing's life before she became a criminal?**

**A: No, but I will ask my pokedex holders. **

Yellow gasped, then ran towards Red's house.

When she reached his house, she yelled, "Hu-Kasa, uh, Toxin-Wing tried into Prof Oak's lab!"

Green immediately came down, followed by Red, Blue, Sapph, Ruby, Chris, and Gold. Silver walked out from the living room; he had just arrived 15 minutes ago.

"What?" Green cried, grabbing the article from Yellow's hands.

"So…he's going to come and question us," Blue aid calmly while reading over Green's shoulder.

"What should we do?" Chris asked worriedly.

"Answer him; truthfully," Blue replied as if it were obvious.

Chris and Blue started to argue; of course they should trust Prof Oak, but how would they explain?

Yellow was silent between their argument until Blue said, "Well, Chris, we need to have Prof Oak see Yellow!"

Yellow exclaimed, "No! I can't!"

"Why not?" asked Blue in surprise.

"Because…because…"

"Jeez, Blue," Red interjected in. "She doesn't want to."

"…Well, then, what do we do?"

"Maybe be truthful," said a voice from the door.

"Grandpa?" Green gasped, shocked.

"Yes," Prof Oak said curtly. "Why were you arguing? I have come to question you."

"Excuse me, could you move?" asked Oak irritably to Yellow, whom he obviously hadn't recognized.

"Um, okay," Yellow squeaked, trying her best to look as un-Yellow as possible.

Apparently, though, Blue had other ideas.

"Prof Oak! That's Yellow you're speaking too!" Blue scolded.

"Don't be silly, Blue, she's just a slut of a fan-girl that is dressing like Yellow!"

Now Red had had it. Oak calling Yellow a slut?

"PROF OAK! THAT IS YELLOW! SHE IS NOT A SLUT!" screamed Red.

Prof Oak finally looked at Yellow properly. His eyes widened, realizing she was Yellow-Had she had her growth spurt?-and muttered a 'sorry'.

"Oh, well…I have come to question you. But first, why is Yellow…er, uh-"

Blue explained everything, and Prof Oak was silent for a bit.

"Well, anyway...all my questions have been answered…Toxin-Wing is working for…Gespaccho, and is after Yellow…"

After some discussion, Prof Oak left.

2222222222222222222222

After Prof Oak left, Blue went to her guest room, proud of her confessions of truth. Uncannily, Gold and Crystal were staying in the living room, Sapph and Ruby in Aunt Meria's unused room, and Green was in the guest room with 1 bed and a cot, sharing with Blue. (A/N: I AM NOT HAVING CHARACTERS IN 1 BED DOING SOMETHING RATED M!)

She thought about how she had met Red and Green. She had basically robbed Red, but from that one robbery, a friendship was formed, which led to her meeting Green. He was her rival since she had stolen a squirtle from his grandpa. But now…she couldn't help but fall for him. He was her opposite sometimes, but he was nice to her, despite their rocky start. He still called her 'pesky' and 'obnoxious', but not recently with what had happened. She somewhat enjoyed the insults, though, knowing he at least was aware of her presence. She, the person that knew of the whole team's crushes, was blind to the fact Green did like her. She thought he hated her…most of the time. She sighed. She knew about everybody-from Red and Yellow (well, it was obvious) to Chris and Gold. She even knew about the very hard-to-notice crush between Silver and Lyria, who she'd met once.

She heard a noise outside her door-oh, it was only Yellow passing by to get to Red's room. Now Blue felt instantly guilty. She had only had done this plan to get Yellow with Red, but she ended up bringing some troubles along with it. Horrible troubles, to be more exact. She had deceived Yellow and tricked her mind. She had unintentionally gave Toxin-Wing-or Hu-Kasa- a way to get to Yellow. Blue sighed, then lied down, sleeping tiredly.

Green came in a few minutes later, glancing at Blue sleeping on the cot. When they had first come to stay, Blue wanted the bed, but when she confessed about what she did, she started sleeping on the cot. She was trying to punish herself, Green realized just then. He watched her sleeping form. He looked at her…watched her face smile in her dream…and thought she looked beautiful…WAIT! He sputtered on his last thought. 'No! I can't think of her that way…' he thought.

Green shook his head, trying to convince himself he was just tired. He tried falling asleep, but a certain brunette blue-eyed girl kept popping up in his head…

3333333333333333333333

The sun slowly rose, and Chris stirred. She opened her eyes, stretched, and got up. She didn't bring any spare clothes, so she was always in her attire. She walked to the kitchen, glad that Red's mom was out helping the police. Crystal got out some bread and ouran berry jelly. She brought out the plates, placing the bread with the jam on them neatly. She poured out cups of milk and set all of them on the didning room table. Then she walked out, ready to do some more check-ups on Yellow.

When she got to Red's room, Red was already up, examining the memory that had been displayed on the computer.

"Chris," he asked, "Do you know why Gespaccho would want Yellow's…blood?"

"Well, I have some theories," Crystal hesitated, but continued. "For one, she is blessed by the Viridian Forest, right? So he might have wanted to get that power or do experiments with it."

"Yeah…I'll be in the living room, ok?"

After Red left, Chris examined Yellow arms. She had been cut when she came home from the forest a few days ago. Chris was relieved to see that they were fine, just a few scars. Next, she examined her pulse. It was relatively normal, but it was still quite fast. Chris sighed in relief, then left. She found Red at the dining table, munching on a piece of toast. (A/N: If any of you have read Zoey and Fin's Adventures in Pokespe!, then you know how it is to eat meat in the pokemon world.)

Chris sat down and took a piece for herself. After chewing in silence for a few minutes, Red broke the silence. "Chris, um, nice cooking."

Crystal couldn't help but smile at Red's feeble attempt at a normal conversation. True, she had been yearning for some talk about something ordinary, everyday. She didn't like how most of their exchanged sentences were about danger and battle. Breaking her trail of thought, a voice said, "Mmmm, looks good!"

CHRIS'S POV

"Then eat," I said to Gold, who was already hungrily tearing at the poor piece of bread.

Watching Gold act rude and immature was easy for me. It was part of everyday life. But when he was serious, it was scary. He was always so care-free, it was hard not to be scared when he was serious. The way his face gets all angry and his voice gets loud-wait, I pay attention to that? Uh…disregard that!

444444444444444444444

NO ONE!

"Tosin-Ala, I metodi di tempo," said a man with an Italian accent. (A/N: No duh he's speaking Italian. If you have a MAC, then use the 'dashboard', which I used, but if not, it means: Toxin Wing, the time approaches.)

"SA, so, padroneggio." (Yes, I know, master.)

"Quello scelto A effettivamente agitato, Tosin-Ala." (The chosen one is indeed restless, Toxin-Wing.)

"Devons-nous commuter des langages une fois que nous entrons dans une nouvelle tache?" asked Tosin-Ala, uh, Toxin-Wing, in french. (Must we switch languages once we enter anew spot?)

"No," said Gespaccho with a heavy French accent. "But we must pretend to them. You are my daughter and we are from that horrible region, France, where they eat politoads. I am Monseuir (did I spell it right?) Pacch, and you are Elle Ala."

"Yes, Mast-er, papa."

55555555555555555555555555555

"Yellow, are you feeling ok?" asked Red after finishing his breakfast and bringing up hers.

"Fine," croaked Yellow, who's head only showed up underneath her blankets. "The full moon is in 4 days, Red."

"I know…this is bad."

"Maybe…but you know, your Aunt Meria…"

"Yes, I suspect that too."

_**Ok, ok! This chapter is 11 pages in Microsoft Word! I hope it looks long in the FF format! I worked on this for like 5 days! I started this before I posted chapter 7, you know. I wish luck for Delighted Slice's 'Courage' and Pokespe-I mean, Eye of Mikhail's (Uh, is this spelled right?) new ZAFA chapter! Just to warn you, I will be gone from the Monday after Xmas to uh, say, the Saturday after Xmas. I will bring my Apple Mac, the computer I am using now, but I will be busy up in vacation! I will tell you how it goes…if you are interested! VOTE!**_

_**Ezmerzantina **_

_**Emily **_

_**Tammie **_


	9. SQUEAL! FLUFF!

_**Ok, do any of you know if The Finesseful X is the wonderful, non-flaming reader X? Well, if she is, then thanks! Merry late Xmas to you too! This chapter is dedicated to the probably-the-non-flaming-reader-X, The Finesseful X! If any of you people that read this think the rating should change to 'M', then tell me…later chapters will be really dramatic and tragic. Sorry for spelling Lyra as 'Lyria', it was a typo. Also, I have decided on the name for the GreenxOC! Her name will be Emily Emerzantina Enders. E.E.E. Rald is going to know, but isn't going to show up yet. **_

"…How do you know that you suspect what I suspect?" Yellow asked jokingly. "Can you read my mind, Red?"

"No, but I can read your face."

"Well…as you have probably guessed, Red…I think your Aunt, Meria, is working for G-Gespaccho."

"Yeah…I mean, she only started coming to my house since you become a dex-holder. And now, she says she's obese, and disappears. I haven't heard from mom since."

"Red…your mom…while you were eating breakfast, she called me. On the home-phone since she doesn't have a pokegear. She was…wounded. She sounded so weak when she called. She said that Toxin-Wing assaulted her."

Red couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mom was assaulted by Toxin-Wing?

"Is she ok?" asked Red in concern.

"Well, she isn't seriously hurt."

Red sighed, relieved, and then got up.

"When's the full moon?"

"4 days, if you don't count today, Yellow," Red said grimly.

22222222222222222222222

DING DONG DING DON DING DONG DIN-

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! IMMA ANSWERIN' THE DOOR!" Sapphire yelled at the door as .

"Bonjour," greeted the girl at the door. "May I leave this here?" (May I leave thees heah?)

"SURE, LEAVE IT THE-"

"SAPPH! REMEMBER WHAT SENIOR BLUE TOLD US?" scolded Ruby as he walked towards Sapph.

"…Ok, you can leave it, but go. _Now_."

The girl smiled a devious smile. (Like in Anime, when they look all evil but the good guys don't see it.)

"So, should we inspect it?"

"Do what ya want to do, girly boy."

Ruby ignored this and began to open the box. What they found inside, however, shocked them.

"A MILLION PACKETS OF SYRUP?"

"I guess. 'Ya hungry?"

"SAPPH! THEY COULD BE POSIONED FOR ALL WE KNOW!"

Sapph paid no heed to this and examined the tiny packets. She muttered, "This was made from a odish's leaf?"

"Sapph. We can't have senior Yellow be hurt more."

"Ok. We'll throw this away."

Outside Red's house, a little French girl's eyes glistened. Her plan was going well. She returned her hiding Hypno to its pokeball and ran.

"Did it go well, Toxin-Wing?"

"Yes, master, it did. Shall I start our final phase?"

"Of course. Make sure that they will go to the Viridian."

"I have attacked Red's mom."

"Good. Keep her like that. Do some more bad."

"Yes, sir."

"GREEN! RED! CHRIS, GOLD, RUBY, AND SAPPH! MY MOM WENT MISSING!" shrieked Blue.

Green was the first one there. "What? How?"

"I-I-I d-d-d-don't k-know," sobbed Blue. "And I only just recently got h-her b-b-back!"

Blue started crying into Green's arms, and Green actually held her. Gold, with his perverted mind, wished he was Green at that moment.

'_Blue's been so fragile lately. I guess all the guilt is eating at her,'_ thought Green.

Yellow clambered weakly done the stairs. She may have run the previous day, but that had taken most of her energy.

"B-Blue," she croaked. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" asked Blue, sniffling slightly.

"Toxin-Wing is probably behind this. When I first came in contact with you guys, Toxin-Wing had a small connection with you. Now she has a reason to hurt you guys. All because of me, this is happening…"

Red came in, protesting, "Yellow, you didn't do anything."

Yellow shook her head. "I was born with the blessing, making Gespaccho target me…"

"So? Without your blessing, think of all the pokemon that would have been just left hurt." _'And me,'_ thought Red.

"Red…I…I'll be outside."

Yellow raced outside to the backyard. She wasn't planning on running away again, but nevertheless, she wanted to get away from her friends for a little bit. On the soft, green grass, she sat, watching the scampering pokemon. She pulled her legs up so that her head could rest on her knees. She sighed, playing with a little blade of grass. She wasn't aware of how much time had passed. "So, mind telling me why you're like this?"

She looked up, startled, but then relaxed when she saw it was Red. "Red…the full moon…is really…soon…at this rate, I'll be like this forever…"

Red whispered, "Don't be like that, Yellow. What happened to the cheerful, upbeat Yellow I knew?"

Yellow didn't answer, choosing to instead to watch the setting sun. The mixed colors of red, orange, and pink seemed so beautiful. But when she thought about how the full moon would soon be only a few days away, she looked away, tears sparkling in her hazel eyes.

She got off the grass, then walked inside the house. Red stared after her walking figure, trying to imagine her as the young, sweet, innocent, and somewhat gullible girl she had once been.

In the convenient bush nearby, two dark green eyes peered through the leaves, blending in. The eyes watched its two potential victims idle. If eyes could smirk, those two green orbs surely did.

5555555555555555555555555555

"Green?"

Green looked up from his computer. He had been researching what was known as the 'Full Moon Wish'.

"Hnn? Yes, Blue?"

"You know why I tricked Yellow…right?"

"Uh hmm."

"Well…"

"Yes?"

Blue stepped up and kissed Green on the lips. His eyes were wide open, and as she started, she pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, and then speed walked away.

Green stood there, frozen. He wasn't angry, but he was certainly surprised. _'I thought she loved Silver!'_

A loud voice freed him from his trance. "GUYS! TOXIN-WING LEFT US A MESSAGE! COME DOWN NOW!"

Green ran to where Sapphire and Ruby were. All of the others were already there, looking in awe and shock at the message. He couldn't get through the little group until Chris pushed him up. He noticed Yellow was in the shadows, slumping slightly. Blue was in a different corner, watching the group somewhat warily.

"What's going on?" Red cried as he came through the door. Green jerked his head towards the message. Ruby ushered Red to the bold scrawl.

In bold letters, the message spelt: BOSQUE VERDE VUELTA AL VERDE.

Everyone was silent until Gold said meekly, "Well, they sure wasted a lot of syrup."

Chris, for once, didn't slap him.

_**AAAHH! Fluff everywhere! ;D Delighted Slice, do you watch TT? Thanks for the review! I want to dedicate this chapter to 'X', and all the wonderful reviewers I get! 8D So…did you guys recommend this story? Feh, I saw you didn't…BUT…if you really want the one-shot…then tell me! 8D Maybe Blue was a little OOC, but whatever! MERRY CHRISTMAS, THIS IS YOUR PRESENT! XD**_


	10. THE BATTLE PT 1

The BATTLE Part 1

_**In case you don't know, I took 'World Gorger' from Runescape's 'World Gorger Shukrahaz' or something like that. I only know that because of certain obsessed people I know. Thanks Finesseful X, I just love your name! ^^ So, anyways, you guys should read ZAFA chapter 10, because it has the funniest specialshipping! Delighted Slice, thanks for reviewing, too! I don't know if my writing style improved much, but after reading Fan-chan's preview of ZAFA chapter 10 the day before I posted the last chapter, it inspired me! It'll be pretty long in my standards. I'm not good at action, but I'm good at gory-ness! Happy New Year! Oh, and I am very happy-I GOT A STORY TO THIS LONG! **_

"What does that say, Chris?" asked Red.

"Well…I never studied languages…"

"I know what it says," Sapph piped in. Everyone stared at her. "It's Spanish. Well, Bosque Verde is 'Green Forest'. So, Bosque Verde vuelta al Bosque is 'Green Forest, return to the Forest." (A/N: Typo, instead of 'Bosque', I typed 'Verde' in the last chapter.)

"And I bet she means the last name Bosque Verde! So, Yellow must return to the Forest," Ruby said.

"But that's from Toxin-Wing! We can't listen!" Chris protested.

Green sighed, "As much as I agree with Chris, I think Yellow has too. She might be able to save Red's mom and Blue's, too."

"But Yellow should have a say in this!" Red put in, "Right, Yellow?"

"I'll go. I need to save them!" Yellow agreed with Green.

"But, Yellow, you could die!"

"I need to go!" Yellow huffed, then ran out the door towards the forest.

"YELLOW!" Red yelled, running after her.

Yellow knew she was slowest of the girls, and quickly brought out Dody. Dody seemed to understand the situation, and sped ahead of Red.

Red looked at the dust that had formed behind the speeding pokemon. He didn't think about bringing out his pokemon. He just ran, saying, "I'll catch up to you!"

With Yellow (Only 1 day left! I sped it up a little.)

Yellow had reached the Viridian Forest by sunrise the next day. Red was still far behind, she noted. She walked, scared, into the forest. Most of the time, she felt at ease in the Viridian Forest, but this time, knowing Toxin-wing, or Hu-Kasa, was waiting-expecting-her, made her look at the friendly, big trees like prickly black-thorns.

She called Dody back to the pokeball. She tried to find Toxin-Wing, but the only place she could think that she'd be was the heart, where the full moon would shine tomorrow. But she couldn't walk to the heart, for she couldn't see. Normally, even at dusk, she could feel around the Viridian Forest, but she didn't feel safe with Toxin-Wing awaiting her arrival.

She sighed, and sat down on a stump, waiting for Toxin-Wing. She saw a rustle in some bushes (classic) and saw Toxin-Wing.

Toxin-Wing approached, and her hood fell off her head. Her dark, green eyes looked cold, and her now long, auburn hair was also streaked with white. (Unnatural white, if you please!)

"So, Amarillo, you decided to come," Toxin-Wing said, "I believe you have come alone?"

"Yes, Toxin-Wing."

"Ah, so no more 'Hu-Kasa'? I have given up the other name, also. I only go by Toxin-Wing."

"So, why'd you call me? To take my blood again?"

"Oh, the master is going to," Toxin-Wing stated, "But, of course, we must have battle."

"Why?"

"Because of your friends," Toxin-Wing gestured to Red's mom and Blue's mom, tied up and gagged.

"Finally!" Red huffed as he ran towards Yellow, "I found you."

"But it is too late to assist your friend," Toxin-Wing snarled.

"Maybe alone, it is too late or too hard," Red smiled, "But we have a team." (Cheesy…^^" )

"He's right," Blue said, stepping out from the shadows, followed by Green.

"We do have a team," Chris said, and Gold added, "WE are real close."

"WE will help," Sapph shouted. Ruby agreed, "WE. We have each other. But you, you, only have you and 'World Goger'."

_**Oh, and thanks, 'Nintendo DS', or Delighted Slice, for saying that on the ZAFA chapter 11… Honestly, I'd say I'm worse, because I'm younger, and even thought I write considerably fast, sometimes I sort of go too fast. And about your note about you couldn't figure out who it was, I didn't write who it was for that chapter. Did you think it was Fan-chan? 8D I'd be soooo happy, because she usually makes me spit out whatever I'm eating/drinking. This is a side-note! **_

"Pah! It is cute, how you stand for each other, but you will all be knocked down, like dominoes," Toxin-Wing scoffed.

"Zubat! Hypno! Venamoth! Cubone!" Toxin-Wing cried, then threw out her pokemon.

"PIKA! SAUR!" "NANA! MIMI!" "BLASTY! WIGGLY!" "CHARIZARD! SCIZOR!" "TORO! RONO!" "MEGA! ARCKEE!" "AIBO! EXBO!" could be heard from a million kazilllion miles away.

"Your pathetic pokemon won't be able to breach one of my specialties-Toxin/Leech Seed/Psychic wall!"

Her Hypno made a big psychic wall, and her Zubat and Venamoth spit stuff at it. Cubone demonstrated its stability by throwing the bone at it, cracking the bone slightly.

"Now, to get Amarillo," Toxin-Wing commanded Hypno to put psychic bounds on her. Yellow groaned, starting to suffocate.

"Saur, use vine whip and get Yellow!"

The vine curled itself around Yellow's waist and brought her to Red's feet. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…I'm f-fine," Yellow stuttered, then got to her feet. Her psychic bounds had been removed when Hypno had gotten distracted with Aibo.

"AH!" Yellow screamed when she got hit in the leg by Cubone's bone. "I-I t-think i-it's b-b-broken..." She slid down to her knees.

"Yellow! Are you okay?" Red asked again, bending down to look at her leg.

"I…can't…move…it…"

"Chris! We need some medical-"

"AAAIIEEEE!" Yellow screamed again, this time because Toxin-Wings Zubat had slashed at her. Blood seeped through the gash.

"The first blood of the night," snarled Tosin-Wing. (Ok, I know I'm making Toxin-Wing look like some psychopath vampire, but you will learn soon enough why!)

"Why the hell do you want her blood?" Red screamed at Toxin-Wing, "You're her age!"

"I have my reasons," snapped Toxin-Wing, "And I don't want her blood. Master does."

"And…of course, Master doesn't just have me," continued Toxin-Wing, "He has…minions."

Out of nowhere, a million billion slimy weirdo things appeared. (I want to snake a little humor in here before the gory-ness and tragedy happens!)

"MUAHAHAHA! THESE SLIMY WEIRDO MINIONS SHALL EAT YOUR BRAINS AND TAKE AMARILLO'S BLOOD!" cackled Toxin-Wing.

"EEEEEE!" Yellow shrieked as Zubat slashed her even more. Crimson blood dripping from her wounds, she became unconscious on the floor.

The battle raged on. (I'm not good at action, but good at tragedy, I guess…)

With Ruby and Sapph (Sapph is a OOC)

"GET OFFA ME, YA STICKIN' SLIME!" Sapph screamed as a slimy weirdo thing from a different dimension proceeded to swallow her. All it was doing, however, was getting mouth bruises and having Nana bite your non-existent foot. Which, really, since it was a slimy glob with a mouth, you couldn't tell what you were biting…

"Thanks," Sapph huffed, finally free of the grossest thing in the entire world.

"Yeah-" Ruby replied, then saw the Venamoth flying towards them.

"DUCK!"

They both ducked, but the Venamoth did a move they thought physically impossible: earthquake.

It was a major earthquake limited only to Sapph and Ruby. They were in major trouble.

Sapph fell through a big crack in the ground. Her pokemon couldn't help; Toro might have been able, but Toro was busy engaged in a battle with the Venamoth to prevent any further damage.

"Ruby!" Sapph yelled as she fell through…

Ruby reached a hand to her. Unfortunately, he fell through, too, and they both tumbled into an abyss of something-ness.

"Ooof!" Ruby muttered as he landed on his bottom on some hard ground.

"Ugh…" Sapph rubbed her sore bottom.

"So…"

"So…?"

"How do we get out?"

"I dunno."

With Green and Blue

"I must thank you, Blue," Toxin-Wing said as she walked towards the two. "Without your desire to get Amarillo and Red together, I wouldn't have been able to trick you into doing the legendary wish technique."

"What? You tricked her into doing it?" Green asked, unhappy.

"Well, well…of course I did. Pity, if everyone else wasn't involved, you would live…"

"But, unfortunately, you won't live, and the full moon will come, tonight!"

With Chris and Gold

"Gold! Come on, I need to get to Yellow!"

"OK!"

They both rushed to Yellow's side. You could barely tell it was Yellow, with her physical changes and all the blood.

"This is really serious," Chris muttered, trying to wipe away the blood with her jacket.

"What'll we do?" asked Red, obviously worried.

"Well, she's unconscious due to blood loss…"

"But, will she be aright?"

"Yeah…She should be conscious soon."

"Thanks," Red said, "You can…go…"

They both walked away to a little corner to set up some defenses.

"You know, Super-Serious Gal, without you, lots of people would have died," Gold praised.

"Nah, I didn't do anything," Chris said, naturally modest.

"Oh, yes, you did."

Gold leaned in a kissed Chris. (It rhymed…sort of!) Her eyes grew wide, but she made no attempt to stop him. So there they stood, kissing. It was pretty romantic.

Until Toxin-Wing cackled, "The full moon is soon!" (Rhyme not intended.)

With Red and Yellow

"Ah, Red, trainer of pallet town, the battler," Toxin-Wing said as she approached Red.

"Why does 'World Gorger' want Yellow's blood?" Red screamed at Toin-Wing.

"Oh, her abilities are very…unique. He is going to fuse it with other, ah, components he has gotten."

"Components? You've gotten other people's blood?"

"No, no. We have gotten pokemons' blood."

Red stared at Toxin-Wing in complete and utter shock. He couldn't believe she was the same girl that had been Yellow's friend. The girl he had seen in Yellow's memory had wavy auburn hair, friendly dark green eyes, and was even shorter than Yellow. Well, Toxin-Wing still was on the short side, but her hair and eyes-way different. Her eyes were still the same color, but they were cold, like the warm forest green they had been were covered with frost. Her auburn hair had become more of a grey/gray brown, and with the streaks of white going through, she looked like some psychotic vampire.

"Now, if you would hand over Amarillo, I would appreciate it."

"NO!" Red pushed Yellow farther away. All the while, she was unconscious.

"Well, then, I shall take her by force. Hypnotic/Poison combo!"

Hypno, Venamoth, and Zubat combined their attacks and created a huge psychic blast which kcocked everyone unconscious, with exception of the two Hoen dex-holders underground.

Toxin-Wing made her way to Yellow, and called out her last pokemon: Dragonair. She mounted Dragonair, called her pokemon back, and placed Yellow on its back. She flew off into the forest; towards the heart.

_**I would really like to thank everyone that reads and enjoys my story. The GreenxOC might come out soon, but I don't know when. And, Amarillo de Bosque Verde means Yellow of the Green Forest, not Viridian, but I don't even think Viridian is even a word in Spanish. I'm not Mexican, but I do own a translator, and have the help of my friends! **_


	11. THE BATTLE PT 2

THE BATTLE PT 2

_**Hello, wonderful readers and reviewers! If you like this, please review or favorite-when I check the story stats, there are always like 800 viewers! But, I only have maybe 3 or 4 reviewers. More people just favorite it, I know, but please, I want to know if you want it less gory or whatever. Anyway, I don't think I ramble all that much-do I? Oh, and OMG, I had a typo for Yellow's name! It's Amarillo del Bosque Verde, not Amarillo de Bosque Verde! …Not that noticeable, but still. And, as you probably already know, I only have 2 stories I'm putting my heart and soul into writing: This one, and All I need is Staryu! Do you get the pun on the name yet? Oh, and I do lots of dialogue in my stories! **_

_**So, what did you do for New Year? I got hyper eating 2 sugar donuts and lots of Brisk, then decided to drop a chocolate in gold foil like the ball does in NY. I only stayed up until 11:50 something, though. Lame, huh? **_

Over with the dex-holders

"Uh…my…head…it hurts-Yellow?" Red looked wildly around for the blonde dex-holder, ignoring the aftereffects of the hypnotic toxin steam.

"Guys! Wake up!" Red shook a fallen Gold vigorously, making his head bob.

"Red," Ruby said, and Red whipped his head around, facing Ruby, Sapphire stood slightly away from Ruby.

"Oh, you're up!"

Ruby shook his head, saying, "No, we were underground, so it didn't affect us."

"Good! Can you help me waking them up?"

"Um, Red, we should start with the ones farthest away," Ruby suggested, "They wouldn't have gotten the bulk of the attack."

Red, Sapph, and Ruby headed towards Green and Blue, who had collapsed the farthest away because of Green's IQ.

"But, Red, how'd ya wake up first if ya were in front of Toxin-Wing?" Sapph asked.

"I dunno…willpower…?"

"Hmmmm…" Ruby smirked slightly, and was about to say a remark about this _'willpower'_, but decided that the situation was too grim.

"So, do we poke 'em?" Sapph asked, crouching.

"…Why would we do that?"

"So we can wake 'em up."

"Why don't we just shake them a little, huh, Sapph?" Ruby shook Green's shoulder slightly.

"Hnnn…hnnn…head-ache…I have…a head-ache, Daisy…"

"Green, wake up!" Ruby shook a little more forcefully.

"Sapph, come on, help me wake up Blue!" Red shook Blue's shoulder.

"Guys, I got Green up!" Ruby cried triumphantly, patting a groggy and disorientated Green on the back.

"Ughh…my head…hurts…"

"The affects of the hypnotic toxin," Red replied, "So, help me wake up Blue."

"Uh…Red? I don't know…if she'll wake up soon…"

"Why? She's farther away than you when you pushed her away."

Green blushed a little, "Uh…well, I may have pushed her away, but she got the attack before me, still…"

"Oh."

"How will we wake 'er up?" Sapph questioned, somewhat worriedly.

"I don't know…_willpower_?" snickered Ruby.  
"How 'bout like in Disney Sleeping Beauty?"

"Good idea, Sapph!" Ruby cackled evilly, looking a Green.

"…What?" Green looked at Ruby, then Sapph, "What have I done wrong?"

"You've never seen Sleeping Beauty?" asked Red, horrified. He had watched it over and over, dreaming that he'd be the prince that saved Ye-never mind.

"…No."

"Well, senior Green, please come over here with me," Ruby took Green to a random corner to tell him the events of Sleeping Beauty.

With Ruby and Green

"…the princess, she's now asleep, right? A prince comes later, and the witch lady becomes a dragon. He kills her and goes to the princess. He kisses her, and she wakes up!"

Green's eyes were already wide, as he got what he was expected to do. "You expect _me_ to _kiss Blue_?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"…"

"Come on, you have to agree…"

"…One word…"

Ruby stared at Green, hoping this one word was not what he thought it was.

With Sapph and Red

"What's takin' 'em so long?" Sapph asked impatiently.

"Dunno."

With Ruby and Green

"…Privacy."

With Red and Sapph

"They're comin'!"

Red turned around and looked to see a sullen Green, and an enthusiastic Ruby.

"Soo…was he convinced?" Red asked.

"Yeah, but he needs privacy. So, we are going to avert our eyes and have a bandana tied on our heads!" Ruby said.

"Uh…why are you excited?"

"Nothing…" Ruby patted his hat down.

Green tied bandanas over all of their heads. All the while, Chris, Gold, and Blue were asleep.

Green gulped. It wasn't like he didn't want to do this; he was just nervous. _'Why am I nervous? She kissed me already,'_ Green thought, reassured.

Green leaned down so his face was mere inches from Blue's, and pecked her lips.

Blue's eyes fluttered open, and she looked at whoever had kissed her…to find…Green. She was utterly confused, but remembered what had happened before she had passed out.

They looked at each other's eyes, and were probably about to kiss again, but a loud voice asked, "ARE YA DONE YET OR WHAT? OR DO YA NEED TO GET A ROOM?"

They both looked away quickly, and Green walked over to the blindfolded trio. He untied their blindfolds, all the while a bright shade of crimson.

"So, I see she was kissed?" Ruby asked.

"Okay, Ruby, I know you somehow saw!" Blue waggled a finger at Ruby, "Where's the mini camera?"

"On my hat," he grumbled slightly.

Blue walked over to his hat, but Sapphire was the only one that had seen under his hat. She had to take off his hat to get the camera!

"Wait! I'll do it instead!" Sapph cried.

Blue shrugged, "Okay…do you need privacy?"

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, then with Sapph, tied their blindfolds.

"So…where'd ya put the camera?" Sapph asked, fingering the floppy white hat.

"At that point," Ruby answered, pointing to one of the spikes.

"Where'd ya even get a mini cam?"

"I got it from a little shop…you know the one I took you to before we got to Red's?"

"That one? It had lace dresses and sewing-"

"Just take it off."

Sapph took off the mini camera, and was slightly surprised when the white camera changed to a black.

"It freakin' changed colors to camouflage?"

"Yep, and I only paid a few pokeyens for it!"

An awkward silence formed between the Hoenn holders. I mean, how often does two dex-holders discuss bargains? (Is it double n's?)

"Er…maybe we should untie 'em?"

"Agreed."

They both untied the poor little hankies that had been tied onto smelly heads for millions of times.

"Sapph, can I have the cam?" Blue asked, reaching for the black device on Sapphire's palm.

"Hm? Yeah, oh, yeah."

"So, we should wake Gold and Chris. We shouldn't waste time," Green dusted off non-existent dust off his arms.

"Yeah, but do you think-" Blue started to say, but got cut off by Gold.

"Look, we're already up yo, so we gonna find this bad guy and beat him to pulp or wha?"

"Gold's right," Red said, then added, "We'd better head to the heart."

"Why the heart?" Blue asked.

"It's where I found Yellow the day she ran away." (No rhyme intended…)

With Toxin-Wing and Yellow

"Why aren't you taking my blood now?" yelled Yellow, who was tied up.

"Master loves watching these," replied Toxin-Wing coolly, "And he wishes to see the looks of torment your friends will have."

Back with the rescue team

"So, where's the heart? Isn't it a little too dark?" Chris questioned worriedly. (Kind of rhymes…)

"Well, I donna know about ya, but the moon is gonna shine soon, and senior Yellow needs our help," Sapph looked around. "Plus, it's easy to see."

"I hope we're not too late," Blue hugged herself, trying hard not to feel cold in her outfit. (FRLG outfit.)

"We're not," assured Green, putting his hand on her shoulders reassuringly, "We're not."

_**Sweet little fluff at the end, and a tiny bit of Frantic! So, if it becomes a 4 or 5 parter, then sorry, but I just can't bring myself to end this story so soon. I only posted this 2 or 3 months ago! I want to have a sequel, but I can't figure out a good plot. It would be lame if it was like: WORLD GORGER RETURNS WITH VENGEANCE. Oh, and the Shattered Memories trailer you saw? The chapter is far from done. All my spare time is in typing this, trying to study for my piano test, catching up on TDA and TDWT, and planning out ZAFA with Fan-chan. Anyone, do you have a good plot idea for the GreenxOC? Should it focus on GreenxOC or have some little hints of special, too? Oh, and sorry for any drama to humor switches in the chapter, I was reading a parody when typing this. **_

_**Ok, A/N part 2! I really need to stop watching commercials for The Deathly Hallows, because the one with Harry in a bra is too scary for me to picture without a mental breakdown. So yeah. **_

_**Boat attendant: Miss SS19, please board the S.S. Nineteen.**_

_**Me: 'Kay, bye guys! (turns to attendant) I thought I asked for the S.S. Anne!**_

_**BA: Well, Miss SS19, we thought you would want a boat named after you. **_

_**Me: Oh, well, that's fine! (winks at readers) When DIEWTGU is over, I'll have a dedication page, and to save time, I'll post the GreenxOC on here. It takes a lot of time to agree to the terms and stuff. **_


	12. BATTLE PT 3

_**Uh, Finesseful X, you're highly against oldrival? I thought you didn't mind it…that much… And thanks for adding it to ALERT! That made me feel kind of guilty about my updating…or lack of… Oh, and I said it would be…kind of gory? Well, my original PT 3 was really gory (scared the heeby jeebies out of my Runescape obsessed bro) and I had to rewrite it, do to rating issues. I'm going to make this the last Battle part, but the next one is going to be the end of the battle. Don't worry, DIEWTGU is not over! Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton is stuck in my head…not that I mind… **_

THE BATTLE PT 3

With Yellow and Toxin-Wing

"The moon shall be full," Toxin-Wing sang slightly.

"So, it ate to much?" Yellow asked dryly. (OOC, I know, but she's really scared but doesn't want to show it to her used-to-be friend.)

"Joke all you can, but soon you shall be dead," hissed Toxin-Wing.

With the Dex-holders

"Where's the heart?" asked Chris. She had no jacket, as it was covered in Yellow's blood.

"Well," Red said, "It's…there." Red pointed to a small clearing.

"Are you sure it's there?"

"Yeah, are you sure it's there?" asked Gold, wrapping his arm around Chris's waist. Strangely, but not unexpectedly, she didn't make a move to stop him.

"Yeah…just trust me, and Pika," Red motioned to Pika. When everyone woke up, they returned their pokemon, except for Pika. Pika was looking straight where Red was pointing.

"He wants Chuchu?" Blue asked.

"Well, maybe. If Yellow brought her pokemon."

"So...we should trust senior Red," Ruby concluded, earning nods from the others.

"Come on then," Red said impatiently, then sped off into the clearing.

"We should follow him!" Chris started to run towards the clearing, but the leaves and branches seemed to close it, leaving no openings. Then, a thick bramble of plant life opened, revealing a brighter clearing.

"We have to get Red back! We should go to the one with the most light so we won't get lost!" Chris started thinking logically, then, dragging Gold, went to the lit-up clearing. Immediately, the clearing closed.

"Uh, Green...did you ever see _Dusk Death_, the saga?" Blue asked, tugging on Green's sleeve worriedly.

"No, why?"

"Well…this time in the forest is kind of like the first movie, The Twilight Stab."

"Twilight Stab?"

"Yeah, it starts with..."

With Gold and Crystal

"Uh, Super-Serious Gal, you shouldn't do this! Green and Blue aren't here, and this is just like Twilight Stab."

"Twilight Stab? That movie? Gold, that movie was so gory, I couldn't see past the blood. I normally wouldn't have watched it anyway, if not for your nagging and Blue's blackmail."

"NO, I mean the beginning! When the pretty chick and her handsome boyfriend run off into a different part of the Maze of Massacre than the leader dude, and they get lost in the Maze and have to face Iyu-Densu, the evil lord!"

"Gold, you are scaring me."

"Oh, okay, I'll stop, just cause you're my girlfriend now."

"I'm what?"

"My girlfriend."

"I guess I'll go along with it. Now, help me find Yellow. And why is it dark when I chose this path for the light?"

"I don't know…"

"HYYYPPPPNOOOO…" a low, but loud voice said drowsily.

"…Gold, I think one of Toxin-Wing's pokemon is on our-"

"HYYYPPPNOOO!"

"AAAHHHH!"

"CHRIS!"

With Green and Blue

"So, should we…just stay here?" asked Blue, fiddling with her skirt.

"Who knows? Seeing as you explained the events in Twilight Stab for me, at it happens to be based on a Pokemon legend, I suggest we stay here," Green answered.

"Yeah…do you think that Chris and Gold are safe?" Blue inquired, now clinging onto Green, which he strangely started to enjoy.

"Probably."

"This reminds me about one scene in Twilight Stab-the new couple are left stranded at the entrance of the Maze of Massacre."

After that, they were silent, trying to hear if there was any noise coming from Red's direction or Chris and Gold's.

With Red and Pika

"Pika! We made it!" Red exclaimed as he walked through the small cave opening into the lit heart. (How he got into a cave? Well, leave it to your imagination.)

"…Amarillo, you don't even realize why this situation was the best, do you?" Toxin-Wing smirked, holding a ninja star covered in toxin.

"YELLOW!"

Yellow looked around a Red. Red couldn't bear the sight of her face. Her lips were cut and bloody, and she had gashes all over her cheeks and on her forehead. "R-red?"

"You…will pay!" Red yelled, "Pika, thunder shock!"

The thunder hit Toxin-Wing and sent her flying. Unfortunately, she somehow got up and rubbed her head. "You'll have to hit harder if you want to get me," she laughed maliciously.

"The moon-Red-it's…rising…" Yellow said weakly, her eyes fluttering. Her chin up, she stared at the moon hopelessly, then her chin fell down again in defeat as drops of crimson blood trickled down her face to the ground.

Red and Pika fought Toxin-Wing with all their might, but she was just too strong. Her confident stride, the evil glint in her eyes, and her calm commands were just too hard to beat. Just as Red thought it couldn't get worse, Toxin-Wing snapped her fingers.

Hypno dragged a beaten and bloody Chris over along with a struggling and bruised Gold. They were both tied up with psychic bounds, and they had at least 5 cuts. It looked like they had fought in the dark, as Hypno didn't even look worn out.

As Red started to feel like it was helpless, Cubone also dragged passed out Green and Blue. It was cute how unconsciously, Blue was against Green's chest, but seeing the situation, it was horribly disastrous.

To make matters worse, Yellow's head shot up suddenly, and she yelled in agony, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The full moon was nearly at its peak.

Chris was bruised and unconscious.

Gold was struggling uselessly against a psychic rope.

Green and Blue were also unconscious, not to mention also bruised, cut, and somewhat bloody.

Red was losing against Toxin-Wing.

Yellow was doomed to be like that forever, and her blood would soon be used for World Gorger's evil plan.

And all was hopeless.

_**I thought this chapter was somewhat…dark, I'd say. **_


	13. THE END of the story, not the 'end' yet

_**Just to let you know, Dusk Death is what I made up, okay? Oh, and Finesseful X, (Did I spell it right?) it's okay, and thanks for the praise on the not-so-easy task! ^^ Choosenshipping is…okay, I guess, and I know a friend that supports it, but…OLDRIVAL! ^^**_

_**Oh, and you know why Toxin-Wing is evil? To start off, Hu-Kasa was never a girl from the shelter. She was really…get ready for it…World Gorger's niece! O_O X, uh…I read your profile…'beware Oldrivalshippers'? TT^TT**_

_**Oh, and to make things clearer, I know I didn't say it in the story, but Yellow was tied up with psychic bounds and was put against the big tree. Oh, and Ruby and Sapph disappeared for a little, right? Sorry, I kind of forgot about them in the last chapter…**_

"As you see, Red of Pallet town, you can not win!" Toxin-Wing proclaimed.

"I CAN win, and I WILL win!" Red yelled at Toxin-Wing, though doubt was already laced in his voice.

"You know you can't win. It's hopeless. Give up now!"

Red glanced at Yellow. He had always loved her. Her limp, weak, wounded figure made him feel like a piece of him had been torn.

Red's eyes blazed with determination now. "I WILL WIN!"

Red actually believed this. Until he saw the moon rising to it's peak. In a few seconds, it would be at the top.

Yellow started to cry silent tears, trailing down her face and mixing with her blood. Her eyes watched the moon, and she, then, thought she could not be saved. She just wished, that before that happened, she could confess…just confess…

Gold looked at his two seniors, one ready to except her fate, and another not willing to believe it. In his position, he was of no use. If only they could realize the solution was right in front of them…so simple a solution, yet hard to resort to…

As the moon came so close to the top, Red, tears now also falling his face, yelled, "I love you, Yellow!"

Yellow, shocked, but happy all the same, managed to choke out, "I…love…you, too!"

Gold sighed in relief. 'Seriously. That wasn't so hard, huh?'

Then, the psychic bounds holding them-including Yellow-broke and Yellow fell to the ground in a heap. She was sobbing silent tears, but now, they were tears of happiness. She slowly got up, and limped towards Red.

Red immediately raced towards her, catching her when she fell. He ignored the blood seeping into his clothes. He kissed her lightly on the lips. She blushed slightly, but didn't object…seeing as they had _just_ confessed.

"No…not…yet…" wheezed Toxin-Wing, clutching at her heart. "I…will…get…her…bl-" Then she collapsed, writhing in pain as a grey and crimson light encased her, and the others swore they could hear the wind whisper, _"You failed me…your powers will be gone…"_ When the light dispersed, there was no one there. Not even her pokemon were left.

"Ughhh…" Blue and Green walked over, and Blue cried happily, "The purpose! It's been fulfilled!"

"Yeah," Red agreed, pecking Yellow's lips lightly again, "It has."

"Why don't we get some rest?" Ruby suggested, coming out from behind a bush.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Gold yelled, "WE NEEDED YOUR HELP!"

"Uh…well, you see, Toxin-Wing kind of…kidnapped us, using Hypno, (man I hate that Hypno) and well…we were unconscious, too, but I guess they forgot about us…"

"Well, I don't know about you, but now that Ruby and Sapph are back," Chris gestured to the two Hoenn dex-holders, "we should get some sleep."

No one protested, and each finding a comfy spot to snooze, quickly found peaceful Zs… (Yellow on Red's chest, Blue on Green's, and Sapph on Ruby's [I'll explain that in an extra special behind-the-scenes chapter in DIEWTGU].)

The next day…

Yellow woke up, and to her surprise, she felt like she had shrunk. Then she realized; when the purpose was fulfilled, she would be returned to normal. She looked at her arms, legs, and felt her face. Not a scratch! As smooth as before the fight. Her clothes-how weird-were now small enough to fit.

"Red! Red!" Yellow shook Red gently. "I'm normal!"

Red woke up, then gave Yellow a hug. "That's great!"

The dex-holders all gradually woke up, and Blue remarked, "Well, Yellow…you may be normal, but dare I say you have matured, still?"

Red smiled, thinking that Yellow had, yes, matured in her mind, and may have matured a bit in physical terms. Of course, Red was oblivious, and he wasn't a pervert. Yellow cocked her head to the side, not quite sure which maturing Blue was implying, but agreed all the same.

"So…should we head home?" Red suggested, earning nods from the others.

And they all headed to Red's, glad that the whole ordeal was over. But, secretly, all of them were happy the ordeal had brought them together.

_**Okay, this was probably the shortest ending ever. Well, sorry, but how can I stretch Red and Yellow confessing, them finding Sapph and Ruby, falling asleep, waking up to find Yellow's normal, and end it? Seriously. I will post the DIEWTGU extras and the GreenxEmilyEmerzantinaEnders on here to save time for you guys looking for it, and me from agreeing to more policies and terms. I do want a sequel, but I won't end DIEWTGU until I write the 1**__**st**__** chapter of the sequel and post it. I want to have World Gorger come. I've decided to end Shattered Memories and not post the chapter. I'm going to have some interesting twists in DIEWTGU 2! Okay, since this was short, I'll make it up to you guys by having 2 chapters in here! 8D …actually it's the dedication. **_

_**I, Specialshipping19 a.k.a Zoey Katelyn Drinicka in ZAFA, am dedicating this story to Delighted Slice and The Finesseful X. When I made this story, I dedicated the first chapter to AquaTales, the first to fave ZAFA. Though now, my two faithful reviewers, DS and X are whom this Fanfiction is dedicated too. **_

_**Delighted Slice, an author whom I knew from Fan-chan, came and read my story. We became friends, and I sometimes gave him secret information on ZAFA. I even didn't beat up Green as much as I would have because of DS. We both had stories written by each other we wanted to be updated-Courage for me and did I ever want to grow up for Delighted Slice. DS is truly a friend to want.**_

_**The Finesseful X used to be my anonymous reader, X. She was very nice, and even though supported choosenshipping, stayed by the story. I refrained from swearing heavily for her sake. She often was eager for updates and even read them when I posted them at night! Finesseful X is a really loyal reader.**_

_**This is my dedication for my wonderful reviewers! If you have read, favorited, or even glanced at my story, then thanks, too!**_

_**Oh, and a surprise to my readers! Guess what? GUESS! Seriously, guess. Oh, never mind. It's: A preview of my two new stories! I wanted to do this because if you guys don't approve it, how can I ever bring myself to publish a story that doesn't suit your standards? **_

_**The Chosen One of the Elemental Preview:**_

_-Paul's Flashback-_

"_Mother…" I sobbed, leaning on her bed._

"_I'm so sorry," I apologized. "I…couldn't control it."_

"_It's okay, dear," she croaked, and then I knew she was not going to be staying with me. "You're…still young. Learn to control it. Please."_

_She was silent after. I collapsed to my knees, wailing for her. She was my only parent, even though my dad was alive. _

_Three months later…_

"_Paul!"_

_Paul turned around, looking at his brother, Reggie. Paul's exterior had been so hard to breach after his mom's death, even though somehow, he had forgotten all its details. He had even forgotten about the extent of his gift... _

"_WHAT?"_

"_Paul, you know, you have always had a, say, gift, so I have found a school for you."_

"_No."_

"_You have too. Your gift can be dangerous."_

"_Turning invisible is dangerous?"_

"_In ways you can't imagine."_

_Paul's imagination had never really been that broad, so he finally-and reluctantly-gave in. _

_**Pokespe Percy Jackson Preview: (Say that 3 times fast)**_

**Red **

**Age: 12**

**Son of: Poseidon **

**Eyes: Blue-Green-Brown (Ocean+sand) **

**Yellow**

**Age: 11**

**Daughter of: Athena**

**Eyes: Amber-grey **

**Blue**

**Age: 12**

**Daughter of: Hermes**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Green**

**Age: 13**

**Son of: Aphrodite...**

**Eyes: Green/Blue/Brown**

**Yellow's 'biography' **

When I was young, I lost my mom. Not that I really cared-I knew she was Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom and battle, so it wasn't like she died. To add to that, I was born in the Viridian Forest and I was gifted with the powers of the forest. So much for the battle part of Athena, though. I've always had grey-ish hazel eyes due to having Athena and the forest's blessing. GG Optometry, an optometry place for kids with unusual eyes because of their parentage, supplied my contacts. Now my eyes are just hazel. My dad, he was kind, but I always knew…he was afraid of me.

**Blue's 'biography' **

Always, being a kid of Hermes, I made a living stealing. Mother was taken away from me…and I was taken away by a huge bird. Now I'm afraid of birds. Bad, huh? Father is the God of Messengers, too, so…birds. All I know is that a son of Aphrodite is on my side. And he's pretty nice.

**Green's 'biography'**

…I can't believe my father, son of Samuel Oak, would marry Aphrodite. I am nothing like her. I love battle and don't care about dirty-ness. I have a sister, too, but she's like me, not a slut that Aphrodite must be. I've met a daughter of Hermes. She's pretty obnoxious, but other than that, she's fine.

_**Okay, who liked those? ^^ It's going to be oldrivalshipping, yes, but a hint of choosen… DO you think I should do a Pokemon/Digimon crossover? Digimon Data Squad, that is. I only watch that one…^^;;**_

_**~SS19 **_


	14. THE EPICALLY LAME END

_**Oh, thank you! All of your reviews were most kind! And yes, X, I guess it isn't that bad of a way to die. And continue to write! Seriously. Thanks for the preview DS! This is a DIEWTGU extra chapter, including the reason why Ruby and Sapph were gone, the GreenxOC, and more! Oh, and DS, Blue did see through their lie. But, they didn't all the way lie.**_

_**About the Digimon crossover, I probably won't start writing it until I finish this one and publish the PJO Pokemon fic. **_

_**Thanks, DS, for offering to send Courage over! ^^ Thanks, X, I don't have to beware! And on my Green and Blue fic, I said beware ORS haters. You don't hate it, though, right? I mean like bashers. Like all, "OMG, you support Oldrival? You're so dumb! Green is like an emo and Blue is Silver's!" **_

Ruby and Sapph behind the bush

"Ughhh…" Ruby rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"We were knocked out," growled Sapph.

"We should stay low."

They watched as the battle between Red and Toxin-Wing raged on. Finally, Yellow and Red confessed, and Ruby watched them kiss. That stirred some memories…that seemed he had forgotten when he had gotten that concussion. (R/S saga)

"Sapph…"

"Yeah?"

"Uh…I wanted to ask…is…what you said when we left that island…did you…mean it?"

"Of course I did!" Sapph grinned.

Ruby pulled Sapph into a hug, and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"Ditto." Ruby kissed her. For their first kiss, it was short, simple, and sweet. Still, it got the point across.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_**That was short and a bit rushed, but they aren't the main characters. Specialshipping is the main, while oldrival and mangaquest support it. Frantic is there because I needed the dex-holders. Oh, and remember, the GreenxOC is a friendship one with hints.**_

_**GreenxOC**_

Green Oak was alone on a very nice Saturday. Why, you ask? Well, Red was out with Yellow, Blue was out with Silver, Gold was out with Crystal, Ruby was out with Sapphire, and Daisy was helping out Gramps. He was bored just sitting on the bench of the non-existent park.

When he heard the ice-cream truck, he was glad for something to do.

"One scoop of green tea flavored, please," Green handed the ice-cream man some pokeyen.

"You like green-tea flavored ice-cream, too?" asked a girl who was licking her cone nearby.

"Yeah. It may make fun of my name, but I like it." Green took his cone gingerly, not wanting to waste his precious pocket pokeyen. (3 times fast!)

"How does it make fun of your name?" asked the girl.

"My name is Green."

"OH! The pokedex-holder, and Prof Oak's grandson?"

"Yes. You?"

"Oh, me? Emily Emerzantina Enders, great-great-great-great granddaughter of Emerzantina Emma Enders, owner of the Triple E earrings brand."

"Okay…you have the same name?"

"Well, since I'm the only girl for a long time, they named me sort of after her."

"I see…"

They stood in awkward silence for a while, until Green asked, "Want to 'hang out'?"

Emily looked up, surprised. "But don't you have friends you could hang out with besides _me_?"

"All of them are either on dates or are helping Gramps."

"Oh. Okay. Uh, sure…"

"Come with me," Green took Emily's hand and led her to the little pasture behind Prof Oak's lab. (There is one, right?)

"This place…is so pretty!" Emily's eyes chocolatey eyes sparkled in delight.

"I thought you might…like it," Green smiled.

Emily hugged Green. Green didn't expect it and tensed, but soon relaxed. Weird, how fast he could fall in lo-never mind.

He whispered in her ear, "If you want, we can meet up more."

She grinned, "Sure. Promise?"

"Promise."

"With green-tea flavored ice-cream on top?"

"With green-tea flavored ice-cream on top."

_**That was short and rushed, I'd say, but the sequel idea just popped up into my head, so I'm trying my hardest to make the sequel of best quality. I also need to work on Yellow's B-day fic. **_

_**Anyways, on a side-note, I've been thinking. When I read Delta Knight's profile, I was like, "..." Well, the profile…was rather shocking. See, I still get good grades and yet, I spend most of my time here, writing fanfictions. I think that this site is the best one yet, because it teaches you your imagination/creativity knows no bounds. I've always wanted to write, and looking back on it, I've always been a fanfiction writer. When I started my first non-school related writing 2-3 years ago, I had just finished my school series, 'Zoey and Lucy's Adventures*'. At that time, Pokespe and PJO were not even real! But I was obsessed with Harry Potter, so I made up a series called 'Kathy Sutter'. I was quite creative, titling the first book, 'The Jar of Transformation'. In it, Kathy's friend, Shrynx gets trapped into a magic jar in which you turn into a werewolf. Eventually, Shrynx is freed. Reading back on that, I thought it was lame.**_

_**Much later, I came across this site when I was searching specialshipping on Google. I was so excited, I quickly whipped up as many stories as I could! Alas, one of them, 'Silence, Friends of Noosen Wald' was the lamest one you could ever read. Thus, I deleted it. If I hadn't found this site, then I wouldn't have met all my wonderful friends-Fan-chan, DS, X, and others-and all these wonderful stories I've read would have been invisible to me. I wouldn't have been able to write all these fanfics. **_

_**The point of this long speech is that I'm promising you, if I quit FF, I'll finish all my stories first. This is the first website that I eagerly rush home for. **_

_***I've always like the name Zoey. The stories were quite horrible, as they were only about 300 words long. **_

_**READ HERE. IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT, PEOPLE.**__** Okay, the sequel preview:**_

Summary: Yellow may have been able to escape, but World Gorger still got some of her blood. His experiment is finally complete, using some pokemon blood along with a select few humans'. Meanwhile, the dex-holders are facing challenges, but not some you expect. Trust and ultimately, and their love is tested in this epically lame sequel!

"Guys," Red said, welcoming Blue and Green into his house, "How's it going?"

"Great," Blue smirked, linking her arm around Green's.

"Pesky woman," Green muttered under his breath, but didn't do anything.

"So, why'd you call us over?" Blue sat down on the couch, Green's arm over her shoulder.

"Well, it's been a year since the Toxin-Wing incident, right?" Green and Blue nodded.

"Well…Yellow came over since her little house is being rented out, and her uncle's away. Well, I woke up one night for a glass of water and she wasn't on her bed. I looked outside the window and saw her sitting on the grass, looking at the crescent moon."

Blue put her hands together in concern. "You think that Toxin-Wing might have somehow gotten her blood?"

"Well, she did lose a lot of blood on the floor. It wasn't full-moon-mature-Yellow-blood, but it was still blood," Red sighed, staring into space.

"Is she here now?" Green asked, taking his hand off Blue's shoulders.

"No," Red pointed to the fridge, "She's at the market."

"We shouldn't let her go off alone!" Blue protested.

Red glared. Over the year, he had matured and gotten less oblivious. "Of course she's not _alone_ alone! I have the video camera that Ruby leant me in her purse!"

"You're very pervy, Red," Blue smirked at Red's scowl.

"Red? I'm-Oh! Green, Blue!" Yellow came through he front door with 3 bags of groceries.

"Let me help you with that," Red took the bags from her hands and smiled at her. She blushed slightly and smiled back.

Blue whispered to Green, "They're kind of lovey-dovey, huh?"

"Yeah," he agreed, "but then, so are we. And so are Crys and Gold."

"Huh?" Red turned to face the couple. "'You guys getting married already?"

"No," Green's face turned as red as the fires of the place underneath.

"Not yet," Blue added in.

Yellow smiled at them and asked, "If you get married and have kids, will you make us the godparents? Or the aunt and uncle? Along with the others?"

"Of course, Yellow-chan!" Blue teased.

"So, do you guys want lasagna or-"

"I forgot to tell you guys!" Blue gasped and grabbed Green. "You guys-and us-are all going on a trip to a beach resort!"

_**How do you like it? I thought it was pretty good. The sequel will be posted tomorrow! ^^ The sequel will be called, 'Did I Ever Want to Be Linked?' or DIEWTGL. (Dew-tuggle) I hope I will have a series! ^^**_

_**Pokespe Percy Jackson is posted now! 8D **_

_**Farewell until the sequel! XD;;**_


End file.
